SASUKE AND CLOVER
by sasukewargreymon
Summary: SASUKEXCLOVER RATED M FOR FIGHTS AND LEMON
1. SASUKE UCHIHA

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 1

SASUKE UCHIHA

-Girsl I called you so I can tell you news .

-What is it Jerry ? Sam asked .

-You will get new member of team .

-What ! All three asked .

-Is that another girl ? Alex asked .

-No , it's not another girl .

-So we are finally getting male member . Is he hot ? Clover asked .

-Well I'm not very good at those questions . Why don't you see for yourself ?

-Where is he ?

-I'm calling him right now .

-I bet he will land on ground like we allways do . Alex said .

-Yes I'm preatty sure that will happen . Sam said .

-Here he comes . Are you girls ready to lough ?

But as soon as Clover said that tall dark haired teenager got in room perfectly landing on his feets .

-So Jerry what is it this time ?

-Here are your new teammates .

-Girls ?

-You have something against that ? Don't make me punch you ! Alex shouted while Sam was holding her .

-Go on I don't care how strong you are you won't even touch me .

**-Wow he is so hot , I think I am in love .** Clover thought .

-So what is your name hot boy ? Clover asked seductively but it didn't made any effect on him .

-Uchiha Sasuke .

-I'm Clover , nice to meet you .

-I'm Sam .

-And I'm Alex sorry about that before it's just that you really pissed me off .

-It's not important .

-Sasuke you will be new member of this team so please try being little more talkative . Jerry said .

-I will do what I want to do . He retorted .

THIS IS IT FOR NOW , TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	2. DO I WANT TO STAY HERE ? PART 1

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 2

DO I WANT TO STAY HERE ? PART 1

-Girls and Sasuke just few more things .

-What is it Jerry ? Sasuke asked .

-Well Sasuke you will go to school with girls and you will live with them and I would like you to stay with them all day if it's possible so you will go to shopping with them .

-I think I didn't hear you right . Did you said you want me to be with them all day even when they go to shopping ?

-Yes , sorry for that .

-Great we will finally have someone to cary our bags ! Clover said .

-If that's not problem of course . Alex said .

-So will you do that for us Sasuke ? Sam asked .

-Forget it .

-Why ? All of them asked .

-I'm not crazy . Sasuke said .

-Well he has good point girls . Jerry said . Anyway you should go to school now .

So they went to school .

-Sasuke what sport do you like most ? Alex asked .

-Do you like sciance ? Sam asked .

-Do you have girlfriend ? Clover asked .

-I don't know why am I even answering but I don't really like sport and yes I like sciance and no I don't have girlfriend . Are you happy now ?

-No we want to know more ! All three shouted .

-This will be long day .

After classes .

-Hey Sasuke would you like to be my new boyfriend it would be great for you to have most beautifull girl in school for girlfriend . By the way I'm Mandy .

-You are annoying . So get lost .

-Why !

-I said get lost .

-You didn't even look at me !

-And I don't plan to do that .

-Go on be with losers .

-Wow is that only me or Sasuke really turned Mandy off . Alex said .

-It's not just you I also saw that and I still can't bellive it . Sam said .

-That's it he is just perfect only if he would be more talkative and less misterious wait when I think about it he can stay misterious as much as he like that only makes him hotter . Clover said .

-You three realize that I'm still here , right ?

-Anyway I have to go on date . Alex said .

-Yes me to so Clover since you don't have date it looks like you will stay with Sasuke . Good luck .

-Don't worry I will use this chance to get to know Sasuke little better . Would you like to go on icecream Sasuke ?

-Do I have any choice ?

-No .

-So why doyou even bother asking me ?

-Then let's go !

On icecream .

-Why don't you take one for yourself .

-I don't like sweet food .

-OK , here for icecream .

-Wait . I'll pay .

-Thank you .

-You have really nice boyfriend don't let him go . Lady said .

-No you got it all wrong I'm not her boyfriend .

-Really ? It's shame you two look so cute together .

-I'm not interested in being anyone's boyfriend .

-Let's go Sasuke but she is right .

-About what ?

-You are really nice . I think you just don't like letting your fellings out , you like to keep them for yourself but under surface you are really nice .

-You are wrong .

-And why is that ?

-If you think I'm nice just because I paid for your icecream then you are wrong .

-Maybe but you are still just pretending you don't care .

-Eat that icecream and shut up .

Clover gigled .

-OK . But then we go to shopping .

-Yeah , yeah whatever .

At shopping .

-Sasuke tell me how do I look like .

-I don't care and I don't want to look at you .

-Come on , just tell me what do you think .

-Ugh you are really stuborn . He looked at her . You look nice .

-Just nice . She said teasing him .

-OK . You look good .

-I guess that is your way to say beautifull .

-Whatever .

After shopping they went to restourant and ordered some food .

-Thank you for today Sasuke .

-And you are thanking me for what ?

-Well first you paid everything and you also carried everything and now you are treating me with dinner .

-Hmph .

-How much will you be in team ?

-About week .

-Why don't you stay ?

-I'm working alone I do missions alone and help other teams with hard missions I don't have my team .

-But why don't you just stay in one of those teams you must feel lonely sometimes .

-I got used to that .

-I understand .

They got home after dinner .

-So Clover did you saw anyone who can became your new boyfriend ? Alex asked .

-Well I didn't .

-Was Sasuke nice with you ? Sam asked .

-He was greatest .

-Really so why don't you guys get together ? Sam asked .

-Yeah , you wo look really cute together . What do you say Sasuke ? Alex said .

-Would you bellive me if I say that you are not first person to say that ? Sasuke said .

-I would . Alex answered .

-Yes , me too . You should really get together it won't kill you and I agree with Alex you really look cute together . Sam said .

-Can you just tell me where am I going to sleap and I would really be happy to leave you to your conversations .

-I'll show you . Clover said .

-Here this is your room .

-Thank you .

-Well I'll see you tomorow .

-Clover .

-Yes ?

-Good night .

She smilled .

-Good night Sasuke .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	3. DA I WANT TO STAY HERE ? PART 2

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 3

DO I WANT TO STAY HERE ? PART 2

After one week it was time to go on mission .

-Jerry we got gadgets like usualy but what about Sasuke ? Clover asked .

-I'm not using them .

-OK .

-Now let's go girls . Sasuke said .

-You got it !

On mission .

-So you think we can get inside that building Sasuke , it has so much security ? Alex asked .

-We can .

-How ? Sam asked .

-Sasuke we trust you but how are we going to get threre unnoticed ? Clover asked .

-We need to get that code before those idiots right ?

-Yes but what that has to do with this ?

-Then I will go alone and if you see those idiots stop them .

-Are you sure you can go alone ? Clover asked .

-I am . Now let's do this .

-Yes .

Sasuke found code and went back to girls but he found them fighting . And Clover was about to be taken as hostage .

-Not so fast . He said as he kicked one man and right after that he deafeated them all .

-Sasuke ... thank you .

-Hmph you three are good for nothing .

-Sam and Alex turned their backs and Clover was about to do same when she saw what Sasuke was doing . He was smileing .

-Hey , let's go back .

-OK Sasuke !

When they got back .

-So you made it . Did you made any progress watching Sasuke in action ? Did that made you think about how much better you can get ?

-Yes .

-But Jerry was that point of Sasuke's coming to our team ? Sam asked .

-Yes it was . You ready to get back to work alone Sasuke ?

-Why would he ? He can stay with us . Alex said .

-Yes i would be great . And he could also continue living with us . Sam said .

-Please Jerry . We really got used to Sasuke being with us . Clover Said .

-It's not my decision girls . It's on Sasuke to decide . Sasuke ...

-You don't have to ask me Jerry I know your question and my answer is . Yes I want to stay with them .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	4. DON'T MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 4

DON'T MAKE ME ASK YOU AGAIN

-Clover tomorow is dance . Alex said .

-Yes and you still don't know with who to go . Sam said .

-I think I won't go this time .

-What ! Both of them shouted .

-I don't have partner .

-But most of boys asked you and you just said no . Alex said .

-I'm in love girls and this time I'm serious . I can't stop thinking about him .

-About who ? Sam asked .

-About Sasuke . She answered .

-Keep on dreaming , Sasuke is to cold for you . Alex said .

-Of course he had his moments when he was nice but you have to admit it even thought he is not as cold as before he is still cold . Sam said .

-You are saying that just because you don't really know what kind of person is he . Clover said .

-Are you saying that you know ? Alex asked .

-Yes when you two go out on date and we are alone I can see his softer side . It's true he is not so much about romance but he still knows how to make you feel better .

-I see . Alex said .

-But that leads to question . Why is he keeping cold aperiance and in same time he care about us ? Sam asked .

-That's good question and I'm sure Sasuke has even better reason . Clover said .

-So let's go to school . Alex said .

At lunch .

-Hey Sasuke would you like to go on dance with most beautifull girl in school ? Mandy asked and most of boys and girls looked at them and of course Clover , Sam and Alex didn't miss this .

-Clover if you don't do something she will take him away from you . Sam said .

-Wait let's see how will he react . Clover sad .

-So what do you say ?

-Could you reapeat questoin ?

-I see you are to stunned with my beauty you can't even follow what I'm saying but I'm good person so I will ask again .

-I'm listening .

-Would you like to go on dance with most beautifull girl in this town when I think about it in this country ?

-You mean Clover ?

Clover blushed .

-What did you say ?

-I asked did you talk about Clover .

-NO I COULD NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT UGLY LOSER !

This time Mendy got over edge and made Sasuke stand up .

-Listen to me carefully because I will warn you only once . Are you listening ?

Mandy was scared so she just nodded .

-Good . Now my warning . If you call her that way one more time I will sweep this floor with your hair . Am I clear ?

-Yes you are ! She screamed as she started running away .

-Sasuke ... Clover said .

-Wow that was something new . Sam said .

-You can say that again I never imagined hearing Sasuke say that . Alex said .

-Clover did you hear how he called you ? Sam asked .

-He is coming here . Clover said .

-Hey I was hoping you wouldn't show up so early but I guess you would find out sooner or later . Sasuke said .

-Sasuke did you really thought what you said about me ? Clover asked .

Sasuke lowered his hea and wishpeared :

-No I don't think you are most beautifull girl in this country , I think you are most beautifull girl in world . ( I know I overreacted but that's love now is it ? )

Clover blushed .

-Clover I was wondering . Would you come to dance with me tomorow ?

-Could you reapeat that ?

-Clover please don't make me ask you again .

-So it is you .

-Hmph .

-I will go with you Sasuke .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .


	5. DANCE AND AFTER DANCE

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 5

DANCE AND AFTER DANCE

-We are here Clover . Sasuke said .

-Yes . Let's go and dance !

-OK .

So they danced but then music changed into slow music and they had to come closer to each other . Sasuke had his right arm on Clover's waist and she had her right arm around his neck also they holded their left hands together . Clover went little closer and putted her head on Sasuke's shoulder . Sasuke used this chance and moved his head next to her neck this made Clover shiver slightly but got used to it after few seconds . Sasuke just got closer to make sure she feals his breath on her skin . Clover started blushing . Just when she thought Sasuke couldn't go further Sasuke compleatly lost control over his movements and just started kissing her neck like noone was around them , truth to be told noone noticed this and they were close to wall . Clover was trying to stop moans but her own body was betraying her and she started to moan slightly also she started running her fingers trough Sasuke's hair .

-Sasuke ...

-Yes ?

-Why are you doing this ?

-You want me to stop ?

-No .

-Are you sure ?

-I am just don't go to far .

-I won't .

With that he continued kissing her neck while she was moaning .

-You know you are first one who got me mopan like this , truth to be told you are first one who made me moan , you are first one who kissed my neck Sasuke . She said between moans .

-I'm glad to hear that . But we should probably get going home now .

-Yes .

And they went back home .

When they got inside they saw Sam and Alex with their boyfriends watching movie .

-We are back . Sasuke said .

-Clover , Sasuke ! How was on dance ? Sam asked .

-It was great . Clover said .

-That's great Clover . Would you two like to watch movie with us ?

-No thanks I think I will just go to bed . Goodnight .

-I will also go to bed . See you tomorow .

-Goodnight . Everyone said .

While Clover was passing next to Sasuke's room she just stopped and went inside .

-Sasuke .

-Clover ?

-Do you mind if I sit next to you ?

-Go ahead , I don't mind .

-So you never told me why did you kiss me while we were dancing .

-Well I can't answer on that question .

-Why not ?

-Because I don't know why .

-What do you mean ?

-I couldn't control myself and just started kissing you .

-So would you do that again ?

-I'm not sure I could control myself like I did on dance . When we were on dance I had to hold myself back from not going any furhet but when we are alone I don't think I am able to do that .

-Then kiss me like before , kiss me again Sasuke .

-Clover ... OK .

He started kissing her neck and Clover's reaction was stronger then before because this time she didn't hold back and her moans were much louder . This made situation worse atleast for Sasuke because her moans were driving him crazy and he started sucking one part of her neck . Clover was over edge and was moaning really loud but then she thought about something .

**-I should stop dreaming he is doing this just because he needs to let his fealings out it's not like he likes me much less loves me . **

Just when she finished her thought Sasuke stoped .

-Why did you stop ?

But he didn't answer he just leaned down and pressed his lips against hers . Clover was stunned but then she started kissing back .

When they separeted Sasuke said .

-I love you Clover .

-I love you too Sasuke .

With that she went out of room and got in her own , still holding fingers on her lips and smiling .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW .


	6. MISSION FOR ONLY ONE PERSON

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 6

MISSION FOR ONLY ONE PERSON

-Clover , wake up ! Alex shouted .

-It's time for shopping . Sam said .

-Ugh . I'm awake , I'm awake . Hey , where is Sasuke ? Clover said .

-Well it looks like you are really in love with him since you are asking about him even before you are out of your bed . Alex said .

-Clover did something happen beetwen you two on that dance ? Sam asked .

Clover blushed and then said .

-Well , you see there was just one little thing OK two little things .

-And those are ? Alex asked .

-Well while we were on dance he did something and when we got back and when I went into his room we did another .

-Clover just don't tell me you two did it . Sam said .

-No we did not !

-Then why is one part of your neck kind of red ? Alex asked .

Clover blushed .

-Well we did kiss a little but we didn't go to far .

-That's good . Sam said .

-Wait you two were kissing ? Sam and Alex shouted .

-Yes a little bit .

-Hey Sam I have an idea .

-What is it Alex ?

-Come here .

-OK .

-We will see you later Clover .

So Alex told her plan to Sam and then they told Sasuke to go to Clover's room to take care of something .

Sasuke came in front of doors and knocked on them .

-Who is it ? Clover asked .

-It's me . Can I come in ?

-Sasuke of course you can .

Sasuke went inside .

-So how did you sleap Clover ?

-Great . What about you ?

-Same goes for me . Anyway Sam and Alex said that I should take careof something here . So what is it ?

-I don't have any idea .

-Do you think that they wanted us to do something while we are in your room ?

-I think you are right . By the way Sasuke . Did you really thought what you said last night ?

-Yes .

-Can you prove it ?

-I can . With that he kissed her lips and hugged her and then lifted her and placed her on her bed never breaking kiss .

Clover blushed at first but then returned kiss and hugged Sasuke .

-You know what ?

-What is it Clover .

-I didn't know you were such a good kisser .

-Why thank you but I think I could make you enjoy much more .

-Can you make me feel that good right now ?

-With pleasure .

Sasuke started kissing her neck and then got his gloves of his hands . His bare hands found their way under Clover's shirt and traveled up her backs until they reached place right under her neck . Clover soon lets her first moan out while Sasuke continued kissing her neck and just like night before this her moans made him start sucking her neck . Clover fealt that she needs him more then ever as she runned her fingers trough his hair and pressing it against her neck . Clover couldn't take it any longer she started niblling his ear to show him that she wants more , that she wants him to go further . Sasuke understood what Clover wanted but even though he wanted to go further he just got away from her .

-Sasuke ? Why did you stop ? Was something wrong ? Did I make some mistake ?

-No it's not your mistake it's just that I can't go as far as I want or as far as you want me to go in this situation .

-What situation ?

-You will find out soon enough . But Clover I promise you when I get back I will go as far as you want .

-Then it's a deal .

-Yes .

So Sasuke got out of Clover's room and waited until she changed her clothes but just when she got closed Jerry called them into Whoop . Sam and Alex got in like they usually do and same goes for Sasuke only diffrance was the fact that Clover got cathed by Sasuke before she fell on ground .

-Well Sasuke it looks like you and Clover got really close to each other . Jerry said .

-Yes we got . Now thatI told you hurry up with mission I know it's important .

-You are right Sasuke here is your mission .

So Jerry told them about mission and that they have to kill their opponent and then he showed them picture of their opponent but he was wearing mask and only his eyes weren't covered .

-That can't be .

-What is it Sasuke ? Sam asked .

-That man I know who he is .

-How we can see only his eyes ? Jerry asked .

-Because of his eyes .

-Wait Sasuke you got me confused . Alex said .

-Those eyes it's SHARINGAN and that person can be only Madara Uchiha . And just oe more thing . I will go alone on this mission .

-What ? I won't let you do that Sasuke ! Clover shouted .

-I have to do that He is just to dangerous for anyone else .

-Just be carefull . Clover said .

-I will Clover , I will .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG NEXT ONE WILL COME OUT FASTER THEN THIS ONE .

RESULTS OF MY QUESTION :

KIM : 5

Akiza : 1

Others : 0


	7. SASUKE VS MADARA

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 7

SASUKE VS MADARA

-Long time no see , Sasuke . Madara said .

-Don't waste my time on talking . Let's battle .

-It looks like you want to die .

-Stop talking and fight .

-As you wish .

They transformed into Wargreymon and Venommyotismon and their battle started . Sasuke attacked with AKSEFETAL SWORD but it was blocked by SWORD OF DARKNESS and they started slashing each other with powerfull attacks , most of their attacks were blocked but those attacks that came trough target's defence were making big demage and deep wounds they were also punching each other when ever they would get chance they went on long range battle and started fireing diffrent sorts of jutsus but soon their level went on Shine Greymon Burst Mode and Dark Myotismon Darkness Mode this didn't slow them down they just continued cutting each other their power level was so strong ground was starting to split in half but it looked like they couldn't care less so they started fireing large waves at each other an most of those waves hitted target so soon they went on Shine Greymon and Dark Myotismon but they didn't slow down truth to be told they were using their chakra like they had unlimited amount of it also they were kicking punching and slashing each other blood was everywhere . Yoruichi who was still there was amazed by their power . They didn't plan on stoping any sooner they clashed two powerful jutsus DEKSTRA WAVE and DARK ENERGY SUPER FORCE so after that their level just went down on Emperor Greymon and Black Myotismon and unfourtenatlly they were equal again they were using long range jutsu's and most of them came to their targets so this just made proces of their losing chakra even faster and they went on Victory Greymon and Shadow Myotismon now they went back on cutting each other and of course on punching and kicking they used some jutsu from time to time and after about half an hour they went on Pol Greymon and Myotismon now they were really mad and that speeden up their chakra losing even more so after some punches and jutsus they went on Metal Greymon and Cold Vandemon ( Vandemon – name for Myotismon in my country ) now they were using their tails to catch each other and then legs or arms to kick or punch opponent they also used jutsus that mosty had fire and lightning atribute for Sasuke and dark atribute for Madara . After some time they went on Rize Greymon and Tormentor Vandemon but soon after that to Geo Greymon and Terminator Vandemon again and again they were punching and slashing each other and soon they went on Greymon and Vandemon after that to Agumon and Devimon battle against those two forms finished with SHARP CLAW against DARKNESS FLAME them they went into their Bijuu forms , and again they had to do it on their own way and went on level 10 they were now using jutsus ike CHIDORI , GALICK GUN , KAMEHAMEHA , BIG BANG ATTACK , FINAL FLASH , BANKAI and many others before they went on level 9 falling another leve didn't stop them from using same jutsus and they started to punch each other again but soon went on level 8 after about 15 minutes of hardcore fighting and slashing they went on level 7 this time they were exchanging punches little slower but still those two were fighting for about 50 hours without stopping so after about 30 minutes they went on level 6 they were cutting and just slashing trough eachother bodyes so soon they went on level 5 and then to levels 4 . 3 , 2 and 1 after harcore demon form fights they loosted all of their demon chakra so they went on Zanpacuto battle in their Zanpacuto battle they were using their BANKAI which were TENSA ZANGETSU and BLACK SOKYOKU fight was all about slashing and cutting oponent Sasuke would spin Zangecu from time to time and deal some demage but fight with Zanpacutos finished with Sasuke's GETSUGA TENSHOU and fight with their SHARINGANS finished without winner then when they run out of chakra Sasuke somehow used last amout of his will to create CHIDORI and with it he got trough Madara .

-It's finally over now I can go back home .

But as soon as he said that he fell on ground and he could barely move his body .

-Hmph , it looks like I will have to call Jerry to send someone to pick me up .

So Sasuke called Jerry and he sent Clover , Sam and Alex to bring Sasuke back to WHOOP . When they got back doctors took care of Sasuke's wounds and he was able to move after about two hours so he returned to girls house .

-Sasuke ! All three shouted and Clover jumped on him and hugged him but because Sasuke was still week from his fight they both fell on floor .

-Sasuke .

-Yes Clover ?

-I will kill you . You know that ?

-Hmph .

-Sasuke , Will you promise me something ?

-What is it ?

-Promise me that you won't leave me again .

-I promise Clover , I promise .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK .

RESULTS

KIM : 5

AKIZA : 1

ANNA : 1

OTHERS : 0


	8. I SAID I WILL DO IT SO I DID IT

SASUKE AND CLOVER / PART 8

I SAID I WILL DO IT SO I DID IT

-Sasuke do you remember what you said few days ago ?

-Yes and now I'm planing on doing what I told you I will that is if you want .

-I want .

-Then let's go .

-Mine or yours room ?

-You chose .

-Then yours .

-OK .

So they got in Sasuke's room .

-Are you ready to begin ?

-Yes , show me what you can do .

-I will .

With that Sasuke kissed her lips while they were kissing each other she opened her mouths and Sasuke explored them with his thoungh . Clover started running her fingers trough Sasuke's hair while Sasuke moved his hands over her back . they finally broke apart for air but then Sasuke took their clothes off and started kissing Clover's neck . Clover started moaning as her hands found their way to Sasuke's chests . Sasuke soon went on her colarbone anf shoulders while his hands traveled all over her body . Then he stopped and asked Clover .

-Are you sure you want me to continue ?

Clover didn't answer she just rolled them over and started stroking Sasuke's member while she kissed his lips .

-Do you understand ?

-I do . Sasuke said between moans as Clover continued stroking his member and moved her head to Sasuke's neck and started kissing as for Sasuke he moved his hands to clovers breast and massaged them gently but soon Clover moved down and started sucking his member . After around 15 minutes Sasuke cummed and then sudenlly rolled them over again and got control over situation but Clover didn't care she just wanted Sasuke to continue . Sasuke moved his head to her breasts and started suckung one of them while he used his left hand to massage other . Clover moaned as Sasuke's right hand made it's way close to her enterance . She knew what Sasuke was going to aske so she said even before he was able to ask .

-Continue , I want you .

After hearing those words Sasuke continued what he was doing and also he started rubbing her enterance with his right hand .Clover was moaning and this just made Sasuke go further as he inserted his finger into her and started trusting in her with it . Slowly number of fingers went on four but then Sasuke took them out and Clover was about to protest but then she saw Sasuke moving down to her enterance and as soon as he got there he started licking it while his hands went to her breasts . He started massaging her breasts with his hands as for Clover everything he did was driving her crazy and soon she cummed . Sasuke then putted protection on his member and slowly inserted it in her and broke trough her then he waited until she adjusted to his size and then started trusting in her slowly . Clover moaned his name as he picked up some speed but as soon as he started trusting faster her moans got much louder as she lifted her body and pressed it against Sasuke's , Sasuke hugged her and continued trusting in her while she moved her hands all over his back and then lifted her left hand so she could run her fingers trough his hair then Sasuke got his head lower as he started kissing her neck , Clover replyed on this by nibbleing his ear , Sasuke didn't finish with her wile he moved his right hand to her breasts and gently squeezed one of them . soon they both cummed and Sasuke took of protection while they leaned down on his bed and kissed last time before they fell asleap .

ANOTHER FINISHED STORY NEXT ONE WILL BE CROSSOVER WITH KIM POSSIBLE AND I WILL PROBABLY START IT TONIGHT .


End file.
